Far From the Skies/Chapter 6
When the group came back to the SkyClan camp, Moonstar went to Foxbreeze’s body. “Now everyone,” she began. “I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Glowfeather.” Moonstar announced. “Foxbreeze was also mentoring Shadepaw. Her new mentor...” She glanced at all the warriors. ‘She’s doing this on the spot.’ Shadepaw thought. “...shall be Blackstorm. Blackstorm will further Shadepaw’s training.“ Glowfeather went over to Blackstorm and congratulated her, and walked back to the warriors’ den. Blackstorm meowed to Shadepaw, “Glad to be your mentor, sis! I was the only one without a apprentice.” Blackstorm meowed with joy. A short cat walked up to Shadepaw. “I’m glad I’m not alone... I’m Shortpaw. I’m clanborn like you, but I was a kittypet also.” Glowfeather was behind Shortpaw, and startled him. “Training’s tomorrow, and Shortpaw and I will be training with you and Blackstorm.” she meowed, and walked back to the warrior’s den. Smokefoot, one of the elders, walked up to Shortpaw and mewed, “Oh, I remember when you were just a kit. You were so playful! I wanted to become a elder just to play with you..“ Shortpaw blushed. “Uh.. I gotta go..” Shortpaw meowed quickly, and ran to the apprentice’s den. Shadepaw, Smokefoot, and Blackstorm went their separate ways into the apprentice’s, elder’s and warrior’s dens. Shadepaw woke up early, and went to Shortpaw to wake him up. “Ugh... What time is it?!” He asked lazily. “Time for you to get up!” Glowfeather growled. “You two are late!” as she stomped in angrily. “Blackstorm and I have been waiting patiently, so let’s go!” Shadepaw and Shortpaw followed Glowfeather to the training area, where Blackstorm awaited. “What took you guys so long? I caught 5 mice while Glowfeather was trying to get you.” Blackstorm complained. ‘Uh, doesn’t that mean that Glowfeather was walking slowly, because it only took 2 minutes to get here’ Shadepaw thought. “Shortpaw overslept.” She explained. Shortpaw bowed down in dismay and embarrassment. “Anyway, let’s begin.” Blackstorm meowed. “Shall we go to the clan borders?” Shadepaw patted her foot down. “I went to the borders with Foxbreeze yesterday! And you all know how well that turned out...” Glowfeather shot Shadepaw a look. “Shortpaw just begun his training, so you’re coming too.” Glowfeather growled. Blackstorm interjected, “Shadepaw knows the borders, she will patrol with me.” Glowfeather started to walk. “Fine.” she hissed. “Come, Shortpaw.” Shortpaw started to walk with Glowfeather. Blackstorm turned to Shadepaw. “Okay, you go to one of the border lines without me. That way we can spread our forces in case a intruder decides to move in.” Blackstorm ordered. Blackstorm and Shadepaw went their seperate ways, one to the left, the other to the right. Shadepaw got a few mice and put it on the fresh-kill pile, and continued to patrol the SkyClan border. ‘Keep my eyes peeled...” She thought. She notices a certain tree. It had a scratch in it. She came in closer to inspect it, and sniffed the air. The odor did not smell homey. Not like SkyClan... Or DarkClan... Shadepaw thought. Then it came to her. She yowled, “ThunderClan is coming!” <- Chapter 5 Chapter 7 ->